


Breaking Rules

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Falling In Love, Jedi Code, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Obi-Wan thinks he's broken the Jedi code. Mace doesn't even try to tell Obi-Wan he hasn't. The man is a wreck after Naboo. But hopefully a recovering Qui-Gon can explain.





	Breaking Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts), [merry_amelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/gifts).



> Thank you Merry and Moddy for being wonderful writers and inspiring this little piece. 
> 
> Dont own them.   
> Mistakes are mine.

Obi-Wan had been in a panic all week long, pacing back and forth in his and Qui-Gon’s quarters. He didn’t sleep much or eat much, he had no schooling to fill his days anymore as that had finished a year and a bit ago. Anakin was being shown around the temple by Bant and Plo so Obi-Wan could rest. Which is what he was currently avoiding. 

It took maybe a few minutes more of pacing and running hands through his buzz cut before the door chimed. Obi-Wan watched in a mix of horror and anxiety as the door opened. 

Mace. 

“Obi-Wan, come with me, your Master is awake and asking after you.” He said softly, just loud enough for it to reach Obi-Wan in the living room. 

Obi-Wan was out of his living quarters and following after Mace with quick steps. A ball of fear had settled into his belly and twisted his insides into knots. He jumped when Mace’s hand had come to rest on his shoulder as they walked through the main halls.

“He’s alright Obi-Wan. He’s recovering as best as can be. You can let yourself relax once you see him.” Mace smiled softly, small in size but it was there providing Obi-Wan with comfort. “If you need to I can come stay with you for the afternoon?” He offered. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “No, best not mess with your schedule Mace. I have a very strong feeling I won’t be leaving his bedside anytime soon.” 

Mace just nodded.

Obi-Wan knew that his secret was out, that he had kept hold of his Master’s soul on Naboo, anchored him back from joining the force. His love had outshone his sense of duty. He had grown attached in what was the worst way. He loved his Master deeply, couldn’t let him go without a proper fight with death. 

Now as Obi-Wan and Mace rounded the corner into the healing halls Mace took Obi-Wan’s hand. “This is as far as I’m going, I’ve already seen him today and- well I’d say you two need to be given space to breath as you  _ both _ recover.”

Nodding slowly Obi-Wan looked at Mace’s face, seeing softened eyebrows and eyes that held as many questions as they did answers. “Thank you Mace, it’s going to- it means a lot.” Obi-Wan’s voice trailed from normal to quiet in volume, a thick swallow ending their journey together. 

Mace nodded back and left without another word. 

Obi-Wan knew where Qui-Gon’s room was, had been there a few times already. However to walk in and to see the man upright and awake was stunning to say the least. Obi-Wan wanted to run and jump onto the bed, hold his Master tight. Instead he walked in and closed the door when Qui-Gon motioned for him to do so. His Master’s hair was in a loose ponytail at the base of his skull, his face pale but not clammy or sickly so. The bandages on his chest were now not wrapped entirely around him but were still large patches underneath a ward tunic. He was aware both with and without the force. 

“My little Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon breathed deeply, sighing when he motioned the mn closer. “Don’t stand so far away Padawan mine, I won’t break if you come sit next to me.” The smile was warm and his voice, even soft, was rich. The signature of him was dampened slightly by the shields from the healing halls but Obi-Wan basked in it as he came closer. 

“Master Jinn.” Obi-Wan greeted as he bowed, causing Qui-Gon to frown. Obi-Wan didn’t expect to be welcomed in with what he had done in the power room, but to see that frown there now made the room’s atmosphere shift. 

A quiet sound came from Qui-Gon, a question in his throat. Qui-Gon put his hand back on his belly from the open palm he had laid out on the bed for Obi-Wan. Obviously the man was puzzled by Obi-Wan’s formality. He didn’t even sit down in the chair. “Obi-Wan?”

“I- Why are you greeting me with warmth Master Jinn? Have I not done the Jedi wrong on the widest level?” Obi-Wan questioned right away and winced, this wasn’t how he wanted to talk to Qui-Gon, but he didn’t know how to have this conversation otherwise; he needed to keep his heart distant from what Qui-Gon was most likely going to do. 

The frown on Qui-Gon’s face softened if only just. “You haven’t, even if you think you have. You, my precious Padawan, have done nothing wrong. Please sit if not for your comfort then for mine. I realize how people’s necks are when they talk to me.” Qui-Gon rolled his neck carefully from side to side.

Obi-Wan finally sat down, but he sat straight as if he was being brought in front of the council. 

“That’s better. Now, tell me what you think you have done. What rule is it that you think you went against?” Qui-Gon settled again. 

This time it was Obi-Wan’s turn to frown. “Master Jinn? Y-you should know.”

“I want to hear you say it little one.”

“Attachment. I’ve- broken the rule of attachment.” Obi-Wan looked down into his lap, feeling his braid and bead like a brand against him though they were light as feathers. 

Qui-Gon hummed thoughtfully, waiting for Obi-Wan to go on. 

Green-blue eyes slowly worked up to Qui-Gon’s Blue eyes, watching him wait for the whole answer. “I’ve broken it by falling in love with you, by keeping you here in life rather than let you go into the force where you should be.” Obi-Wan started to panic and shake and Qui-Gon’s fingers twitched, itching to comfort his Padawan. 

Qui-Gon hummed in acknowledgment. “Let me ask you this then. If I had died on Naboo would you have gone on to live in anger? Resentment? Sadness? If I had asked you to keep our home life professional once you came of age would you have? If I asked you to leave right now and never come see me would you do it?”

Obi-Wan blanched, tears coming forth and spilling over. But he nodded. “I would have lived on in peace as is the Jedi way. I would have kept our relationship a working one rather than a familial one. If you asked me to leave? I would.”

“Willingly?”

“With great difficulty and sadness, but I would do as you wished.”

“Would you follow my instructions blindly? Copy my actions even if they were harmful? Put my life above those that are in need?”

“No!- no.” Obi-Wan shook his head this time, nose wrinkling with such thoughts. 

“Then I see nothing broken with what you have done. I am here because you saw life rather than death. If I was meant to die in that room I would have, your anchor or no. The force would have taken me either way. You had finished what was started before seeing to me. You did what I would have done, what any Jedi with a fallen friend would have done. And knowing you my little Padawan, you would have seen to it that I passed into the force and then remembered with life rather than remembering my death when mourning should stop and life should continue. You have done nothing wrong Obi-Wan, nothing.”

“But, I’ve fallen in love, I’ve gained an attachment that is poisonous.” Obi-Wan sneered at himself, acting as if those words were toxic. 

“Look at me Obi.” Qui-Gon waited for those eyes to come back to his having wandered back to Obi-Wan’s lap, “Falling in love and loving another is normal, healthy even as your body craves it. Your attachment is not what you think it is because it is not- Obi-Wan Kenobi your love should be cherished and nurtured. Did- did no one teach you that? It’s not an attachment when you can let go of it. And you can let go of me if I ask it, if it is needed.  _ It’s not wrong. _ ” Qui-Gon watched the world in Obi-Wan’s eyes crumble. He patted the bed next to him as he scooted over. “Come sit up here Padawan mine, come settle in.”

Qui-Gon watched the young man shiver and cry as he leaned over to shakily remove his boots, shrug his robe off and crawl onto the healing bed. “There we are my little one.” He purred softly as he lifted the sheets to let Obi-Wan slide in close. His tunic was accompanied by loose leggings under the sheets, keeping him warm. And when Obi-Wan tangled their legs together the heat helped soothe them both. Qui-Gon was still tender and sore, his chest avoided as Obi-Wan tucked himself into Qui-Gon’s side and laide his head on Qui-Gon’s good shoulder. Qui-Gon nosed into Obi-Wan’s hair, pressing a kiss there. 

“Ahhh Obi-Wan, if you ask to leave or do so on your own I would let you. I would not follow unless you asked. That is what the code means by attachment. If I didn’t let you go I would be poisoning both of us. That is what the rule means.” Qui-gon shook his head and smiled. “I love you yes, but I don't wish to covet you away from others. You are your own person. Free to act, think, and speak on your own. I don't wish to control or keep you in my possession. I will let go of you if that comes to pass.” Qui-Gon pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan's lips when he looked up. “I love you dearly and that is no poisonous attachment.” he pulled away to lay back down. “What you did for me was an anchor that the force called out for. I am needed here with you. You love me as the force calls for it. Same as I for you.” 

Obi-Wan was shaking apart but Qui-Gon was there to hold him together, shushing him softly and running a hand through the short buzz. “I love you dealy Obi-Wan and that is not forbidden.”

“I love you- so much. I was scared to lose you, but I couldn’t let that sith leave. I didn’t know what to do Master.” Obi-wan sniffled, he knew if the force wasn’t dampened then they would be able to feel the new strength to their bond. “So I anchored you to me.”

“I wish you didn’t need to. I would have liked to have bonded the regular way. But to have this new bond with you is something I’ll look upon with such love that I’ll ache with it. You are a true gift from the force Obi-Wan, a gift that will last with us into the force. I love you Padawan mine.”

“I love you too Qui, I love you.”


End file.
